rap_tourney_maniafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasse200/Super Random Tourney Battle 4: Scootaloo VS Torkoal
Hi guys. Welcome to (obviously) the awesomest member of CMC Scootaloo vs the Pokemon Torkoal. Lyrics Scootaloo: Hi there you heavy shelled creature. Prepare yourself for a whacking cause I'm gonna beat you! You're nothing special all you say is one word. That's just like your about 500 other turds! I can tell you'll rap really slow so I'm just gonna sit right here Then wake me up when you're ready for your sphere! Torkoal: Well you know, I may be as slow as fuck but my raps are literally fire, you're such a little kid, I'd expect to see better characters than you, please retire, you're a fan of RD and yet if anyone was smart and you were there fan, dead, asshat orange punk, It's time for my Crusade, you're just messed up in the head, do you really think I'm being mean right now? I can beat a lot more crueler, I mean seriously you're rapping style, well, it needs to be about 20% more cooler, can't beat me, according to my theory, you'll never win this battle, suck my turtle balls, I can Erupt at an minute Scoot, if I do you're whole fanbase will fall, My Little Pony isn't famous at all! All the fans are pedos, does it even have a game? Now at the end of this battle you'll be blasting off like Jesse and James Scootaloo: Wow I was right that WAS slow. Let's see if I can make a good combo! Yea of course MLP have a game and it's as mobile as your coal-carrier. You almost can't move anyway so just stay where you are! Pokemon is old and MUCH too overrated Look how many years you have suffocated! You look like another animal for Fluttershy's collection Now do we even have a connection? Rarity could shine you up Pinkie Pie use you like a trampoline. Twilight as a magic target and Applejack to hunt you away from this scene! Now this was fun we'll gotta do it again. But for now this will be enough for you to obtain! Torkoal: You're going to be obliterated since you're so hated an I'll go back in time before you were created, you're also outdated and overrated and you make wish you were procastinated, you brought up your so-called "friends" to help you and you can't leave a single mark, and not to mention you wouldn't want to see me when I go totally Dark, you're a Showstopper, you should be left alone forever behind the real star, me, you're a little kid, I highly suggest that you, if you don't want to get burned, flee, you know how popular you are? A burger was named after you at McD's, MCD'S! your little "raps" are just like animals trying to bite my shell, they are fleas, I'll go pony tipping and you'll be my first victim, Just for Sidekicks, it's the end Scootaloo, I hope that I've made you scared and shit literal bricks. Poll WHO WON? Scootaloo Torkoal Category:Blog posts